Finn goes missing
by RabbitTeeth101
Summary: Random Glee stuff :


When Finn goes missing, it leaves Rachel, Kurt and Blaine worried. With time running out until Burt & Carole coming home from their weekend in under five hours, the mission is on.

**The scene is set in Kurt's bedroom, where he and Blaine are unpacking Blaine's belongings because his Dad is unable to pay for him to be at Dalton; so Kurt has let Blaine move in and Blaine will start at McKinley on Monday. **

"Let's take five," Blaine suggested, and he sat on the bed, playing around with his top.

"We've barely started," Kurt said back, not taking any notice of Blaine and carrying on putting the clothes away.

"I know, it's just I'm feeling tired."

Kurt looked up to see Blaine and he put the clothes back in the box and sat next to Blaine, looking tired and upset.

"I know this is going to be hard, but I'm not a bad roommate… honestly."

They both laughed softy, and their eyes met. Without a second of hesitation, they both leaned forward to kiss… when…

"KURT!" Rachel stormed in the door, with Kurt and Blaine lips so close to touching, they could feel each other's breath.

"RACHEL," Kurt started to say, "How many times to I have to say, Finn's room is next door!"

Rachel would always get the rooms wrong, and would always walk into Kurt's! And it would be always at the wrong time!

"Finn is gone!"

The boy's looked at each other.

"What do you mean gone, he's in his room?"

"He left this…"

Rachel gave Kurt a piece of paper which said:

**Don't bother finding me**

The boys jumped straight up. Grabbed their coats, and left with Rachel.

It was a dark December's night, with the rain pouring down so lightly, but still enough to put hoods up.

At this point in time, they have been looking for about two hours around everywhere! The gym, Breadsticks, even the bus station. Burt and Carole are coming home in three hours and if Kurt and Blaine go back home with no Finn, then questions will be asked we no possible answers to be made.

The three decided to go to Lima Bean and just try and clear their heads.

It was surprisingly not as busy as it would be on a Saturday night, but it didn't really bother them. They got their coffees at sat down on the only table bar two with three seats. They grabbed the table, with Kurt and Blaine sitting on one side and Rachel the opposite. Rachel couldn't help just staring at the note over, and over again.

"We'll find him," Blaine starting to say, taking a sip out of his coffee, "don't worry."

"What does he mean by 'don't bother finding me'?" Rachel said, not even making eye contact with the boys, and not even drinking her coffee.

Kurt sat by the window, staring out, looking at the lamppost light shining on the curve, with the rain lightly coming down to settle on the ground.

They all didn't say a word. Just thinking in their heads. Rachel was thinking about Finn, and how she would die right now to know where he is. Blaine was thinking about Monday, and how being back in a public school is going to be hard; but he knew that Kurt wouldn't let anyone hurt him. Kurt was thinking about dozens of things. What to get Blaine for Christmas. How he's going to finish his book report in English. And most importantly, where would Finn be. Kurt and Finn have become really close… close like brothers. And, Kurt would do anything to make sure that he is okay.

Suddenly, a thought popped into Kurt's head.

"I know where he is," he said, breaking the awkward silence that was happening.

"Where?" Rachel's head shot up, with tears lightly coming out her eyes, running down her soft face.

Kurt stood up. Grabbed his coffee.

"Wait here; I'll be half an hour tops."

"Kurt?" Blaine said, but Kurt was already walking away.

Kurt was finished with his coffee, and threw it in the bin. And just around the corner. Bingo. McKinley High.

Kurt went around the back. He opened the door leading into the locker room for the football team. And there he was. Finn was sitting in the corner, with his legs up, but apart from each other.

"Found you," Kurt said in a soft voice, leading against the wall, beside where Finn was sitting.

Finn looked up.

"Ah crap," he said, with a low, slow voice, "how d'ya find me?"

"You just gotta think outside the box, I guess," and he gave a half smile, and sat next to him, on the floor.

There was a pause.

"I'm sorry I got you worried," Finn finally said, "wait, you didn't call my mom did you?"

"No, I didn't want to get her worried too."

There was another two second pause.

"Why are you here? Why did you run away?" Kurt asked with a look of confusion on his face.

Finn took a deep breath.

"I overheard mom and your dad talk the other day… and my mom's pregnant. That's why they're going away, to clear their heads. I just feel as if everything is going so fast. I mean, my mom your dad… I mean, me and you are brothers. It just feels like yesterday I had no idea who you were and now I live with you. It's nothing bad, it's just everything's happening so fast. I just want things to slow down."

"I feel that way sometimes… and I mean, it feels like yesterday I had no idea who _Blaine_ was and now he living with us."

There was another pause. Kurt stood up in front on Finn. He reached his hand out.

"At least come with me back to the coffee shop, because I've left Rachel alone with my boyfriend, and if you know her the same way as I do, then you know that we've got to save him!"

The boys laughed a bit, and Finn grabbed Kurt's hand and got up.

"Do we have to hold hands?" Finn said while walking a bit. The boys let go at the same time and made their way out.

"Oh thank God!" Rachel said, standing outside Lima Bean with Blaine, still with tears down her face. She ran into Finn's arms and they hugged each other to death. Now Rachel was crying of happiness.

Kurt walked over to Blaine, and stood next to him.

"Where did you find him?" Blaine asked, with both the boys just staring and the happy couple hugging in the rain.

"You just have to think outside the box," Kurt replied and turned and winked at Blaine.

Finn wanted to take Rachel home to make sure she was safe, and to tell her why he ran off; so Kurt and Blaine walked back home in the dark and rain, holding hands.

After talking about how they should have their own show and laughing all the way home, they got home to find a voice mail left on the home phone. It was from Burt, saying that their flight got delayed a few hours and that, they will be home in the early morning hours of tomorrow. In a way they were glad, but they still had an unfortunate amount of unpacking to do. So the boys went upstairs, still laughing, still happy.


End file.
